A Blustery Day
by AliLamba
Summary: 12 1xR Themes Challenge: 1 // From the Black Rose's LJ group! Heero doesn't keep his promise. Tsk, tsk.


**Title:** A Blustery Day  
**Author/Artist:** AliLamba  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** #1: Teddy Bear With a Pink Satin Bow  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This fanfiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story, or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai.

Relena gave the object in her hands a hooded look. She fingered the pink satin bow carefully between her two fingers, twisting the fabric delicately, mimicking the way her mouth twisted in irritation. The plastic wrap it came in lay on her desk, and she gave the packaging one final look before jumping from her office chair.

On the floor, a small card read "Happy Birthday," in his typical scrawl.

The princess took off into a run from her office.

Cynthia, her surprised secretary, spilled tea down her blouse as she saw her usually composed employer rush past her desk.

"Miss Relena?" she said, a bit louder than she might have normally. The Vice-Foreign Minister didn't hear her as she disappeared around a corner, barreling towards the elevator.

Relena was inwardly seething. _Again, Heero!_ She jabbed the down button angrily, glaring at the lit numbers above the closed doors as they went from four—to five. Relena ran to the stairs. Fourteen flights was nothing to her morning workout.

She was panting when she reached the bottom, but her fatigue was not on her mind. Around the third floor she had given up on all logic.

She burst from the exit and searched around wildly. _He couldn't have gone far…_

Relena's eyes lit as she saw the uniform brown hat, covering the signature darker, spiky hair. She took off for the figure, glad she chose today of all days to wear flats. _I've got you now…_ She gripped the gift in her fist as if it was her life force.

It was two seconds before Heero felt her presence.

She grinned determinately to herself when she saw him turn curiously. He latched his eyes onto hers, and his eyebrows shot into the air. There was a pregnant pause of Heero's posture, before he whipped around himself and began to run.

But Relena had the head-start, and had been perfecting her sprint for the past six months. _Perhaps not for this moment_, Relena dismissed as she picked up her pace. She could see the muscles now in his legs, where they showed under those silly brown shorts. Relena clenched her teeth.

"Heero!" she called, "I know it's you!"

Caught up in the moment, Relena chose the one thing she could do for him to turn around. She threw the teddy bear as hard as she could at Heero's head.

Heero felt a soft object hit his back, and immediately knew what it was. It was enough to snap him out of his flight reflex, and he immediately began to slow his pace on the cement pathway from the building to the parking lot.  
Relena, obviously, hadn't anticipated this.

Heero had just enough time to turn the halfway around, before a flabbergasted Relena came barreling into his arms.

"Yeaagh!" Heero tried to regain his balance in the two seconds afforded, tripping his foot over both of hers. They fell, assuredly for painful surfaces--

"Aaagh—oof!" Heero felt all the breath rush from his lungs as he landed on the soft grass, Relena collapsing on top of him. He was immediately relieved when the pressure was removed from his gut, the person he had protected jumping up and coming to straddle her savior.

"Heero?" her face was knotted in concern, an improvement from the flat-out scariness of her expression moments ago, "Heero, are you all right?"

Heero closed his eyes and let his head fall to the ground, trying to hide his blanched expression and regain his breath. This was not what he had planned.

"Heero?" she was fretting over him, knocking off his hat as she brought her hand up to his forehead. She slapped his cheek in quick pats, "Heero, please, talk to m--!"

"I'm fine, Relena." He cut her off, opening his eyes to find hers.

She let out a deep breath, and let her hands drop to his chest. Her eyes welled up with wetness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Heero. I was just…I was just so upset. You had just, you had said that you were going to be here this time, you know, and then…and then you weren't. I—I thought you were going to be here, and when you weren't, I was so—so angry!"

Heero sighed deeply, and readjusted his head on the dirt.

"It's…it's fine, Relena." He tried to divert his eyes downward, and was onslaught with the sight of her usually knee-length skirt hiked up around her mid thighs. His eyes bugged at the sight, blood beginning to pound against his temples. Heero squeezed his eyes shut and tried to count backwards from one billion.

Relena sniffed from above him, bringing a delicate hand up to wipe the sudden tears from her eyes. Heero was on 999,999,947 when she turned her watery gaze on him again. "Heero?" she called, her voice steady.

Heero gritted his teeth, "Could you get off of me?"

Relena started, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she scrambled off his solid body, awkwardly standing on the grass and pulling down her skirt absently. As Heero moved to stand as well, she walked over to where the birthday present fell, delicately brushing off the stray gravel.

Heero watched her, inattentively scattering bits of grass from his "disguise". He stood unnaturally still as she approached him with the teddy bear he had meant to deliver as discretely as possible. Yes, he remembered his promise, but he found that being in close proximity with Relena Peacecraft was a risk too hazardous to take. For instance, he was unable to control certain vital parts of his body. His heart was hammering against his ribcage.

Relena came within arms reach, her gaze still trained on the now-disheveled pink satin ribbon. Her hair, the wave of gold, fell over her shoulder, masking one side of her face. Heero felt his hand twitch to move it behind her ear.

All thought stopped when she looked up, into his eyes.

"Heero, you promised last year. You promised to give it to me in person."

Oh, geez: a question. Backup mode.

Hoping to perhaps intimidate her from her current grill, Heero tried to intensify his glare.

"Heero?"

He caught himself noticing how her pink lips moved around his name, and Heero forced himself to look away. He mumbled something incoherent.

Relena's brow furrowed. "I didn't hear you…," she whispered.

Heero snapped his eyes back to hers. "Sorry," he sounded too gruff, even to his own ears.

Her shoulders lifted with her heavy sigh. She let her hands drop to her sides; where she was clutching the toy in front of she let fall with her hand. Her head turned to the side, and she brought out her tongue to wet her lips.

_999,999,946_, Heero emphasized in his mind, every alarm rattling his brain.

"Tell me something, Heero," she held the gift out between them, "Why do you bother?" Her eyes returned, her inky lashes framing blue oceans, "Do you enjoy teasing me?" Her moistened, light pink lips were trembling.

_999, 99—oh, hell_.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" Heero asked in response.

Relena's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Heero shoved his hands in his pockets. His ridiculous brown pockets. He glared intensely into her blue eyes. Did she really have no idea what she was doing? What she was wreaking upon him? That he didn't deserve to be in her presence? She was everything, and all he could do was obsess over her perfect rose-colored lips.

Without warning, Heero grabbed her by her upper arms and brought her within a hairs breath of his face. "How can you be so beautiful?" he growled, the second before he crushed his mouth to hers.

Relena's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She squeaked, twisting violently against his grip. Finally getting her hands inside their embrace, she shoved against his chest—roughly. As she staggered backwards, reeling, she wiped unceremoniously at her mouth.

"Heero Yuy!" she gasped. Heero froze, his hands still suspended in air.

What in the hell was he thinking?

Heero panicked and dropped his hands. Instincts threw him in too many directions to move his feet.

Her chest was rising and falling dramatically, and the fire in her eyes made him cower.

"You can't just…just…do something like that to a person!" She shook her head frantically, bringing a hand to her temple. She steadied her running thoughts and focused on the man in front of her.

Heero's mouth was set in a straight line, his eyes blank. Not knowing what to do, Heero stood awkwardly still.

Relena bit her bottom lip hesitantly, as a breeze carried her hair behind her head. She took a step towards him cautiously. She was searching his eyes.

"You have to take it slow," the corners of her mouth curved upwards, and with her pinched pink lips, she led the way.

* * *

It just seemed to end well there. Thank you for reading! -Ali 


End file.
